Harrison's Anime Adventures
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: A brand new anime spin-off series based on the original franchise.


So I figured I should introduce you to another fanfiction idea of mine. This series will focus on anime only so no cartoon characters in this series sadly. But don't worry this is gonna be fun, this series' setting is based on the setting of the anime series Sonic X. Don't worry this won't be 4kids. I don't own Sonic X, Dragon Ball, Pokémon or any other anime in this series as they are owned by their own respective creators. I don't know if you have any faith in this series since it has shows run by 4kids but I just ask you to give this series a chance because I'm not 4kids. I'm Harrisonhearts and I write my stories with my rules. Anyway enjoy reading reader.

It was night time; a rather beautiful night with no cloud in the sky and the full moon is out. Nearby a base where a battle was taking place* an adventure of a boy named Harrison Cora was taking place.

(*Sonic X Episode 1)

Harrison was a white boy that was fifth teen years old and wore a blue short sleeve shirt, long gray pants with blue stripes, light blue flip flops, a necklace, and blue fingerless gloves. He also has brown hair and eyes.

Robots were capturing poor little animal creatures that roam the planet and Harrison was saving them from their evil clutches.

"There's too many of them," He said to himself, "Where're the others when I need them?"

A robot was heading his way to attack but Harrison had a secret weapon.

"Thank Tails for this necklace." Harrison said as his gloves started glowing and he got ready to throw something.

Harrison grinned and said, "Give back the animals and run back to your Egghead bonehead of a master."

The robots didn't make a move and Harrison then shouted, "Fine then have a taste of Electro Ball!"

An electric ball shot out of Harrison's glove and attacked the robot and destroying it instantly.

Harrison's gloves are filled with electricity that allows him to use many abilities out of electricity.

"I warned ya." He said to them.

Suddenly Harrison heard someone call his name.

"Harrison!" the voice shouted.

Harrison turned around and saw a girl in a pink short sleeve shirt, white pants, pink bracelets, and purple flip flops. She also had brown eyes and long brown hair that grew to her back. She was riding on a board that flew in the air.

"Aerith," Harrison said. "About time girl."

With the girl named Aerith…

"Darn robots," Aerith said to herself, "Why can't Eggman just leave them alone."

"Hang on Harrison," Aerith shouted, "I'm coming!"

When she got there she jumped off her board did a flip and kicked one of the bots.

"Sup Aerith?" Harrison asked.

Aerith smiled and answered, "Saving animals when Sonic is away, y'know the usual.

Harrison then asked, "Where's Miles and Koji?"

Aerith explained, "Miles should be here by now and Koji is who knows where."

More bots came to attack and the two got in fighting positions.

"They can get here when they get here," Harrison said, "Let's just save the animals in the mean time."

Aerith smirked and said, "You read my mind Blue."

They fought the bots but when they where two more bots took the machine that had the animals captured.

"No!" Harrison shouted, "We can't let them get away!"

Aerith got on her board and said, "I'll get them."

She flew to the bots with the machine and thought to herself, "_I can't let them get away. I've got to get the jump on them somehow."_

One of the robots saw her and turned around and blasted some lasers at her.

Aerith dodged the first three but the fourth got the board damaged badly.

Aerith was falling to the ground fast.

"Aerith!" Harrison shouted as he ran to catch her.

Suddenly wind passed by fast and instantly Aerith was on the ground safe and sound.

Harrison stopped and saw someone already saved her, a white fifth teen boy with dark hair and blue eyes and wore a blue long sleeve shirt and pants with red shoes.

Aerith looked up and said, "Koji."

He helped her up and asked, "Aerith my dear, are you okay?"

Aerith turned red and said, "Well… um."

Koji kissed her hand and said, "I should've been here earlier so you wouldn't be in that situation. Maybe we can learn a lesson here: never be on a mission with Harrison."

Aerith's red face disappeared as she got angry and slapped Koji's face.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Aerith shouted, "You say nice words to me but I hate people who talk like that to my friends!"

Harrison came up to them and asked Aerith, "You okay Aerith?"

She smiled and said, "Just fine."

Harrison smirked and said, "Well well, if it isn't Koji Hashimoto. How's the Hashimoto of the dark doing tonight?"

Koji didn't look happy to see Harrison, for he said, "It could've been better if you'd stay home to watch late night shows."

Harrison smiled and said, "Oh come on Koji Woji, aren't you just alittle tinsy whinsy happy to see me?"

Koji growled and said in anger, "Get serious nimrod Aerith almost got killed because of you not being there!"

Harrison smiled and said, "Hey at least she's safe right?"

Aerith asked, "Where's Rika?"

Koji pointed and said, "She's right over the-"

Koji looked and saw there was no one near the tree.

"Wait, where's Rika?"

Harrison shouted, "You lost her?!"

Aerith joined in, "Koji! Sora told you to watch over her at all times! What kind of cousin are you to Rika?!"

Koji explained, "I didn't lose her she was there when I left to save you."

Meanwhile up in a tree nearby a mysterious figure, a white eight teen girl with purple eyes and ruby lip, long white hair strapped in a pony tail, and wore a purple body suit with purple gloves and boots was watching the three teens.

"Hmph," She said, "Koji and Rika Hashimoto. I've longed to see the legendary power of the Hashimoto family."

She looked around from above the tree and thought to herself, "_Where's the yellow-haired girl? I bet the youngest Hashimoto is the most powerful."_

She smirked and continued thinking, "_Heh heh, oh look at those two, I wonder which boy that girl likes better?"_

Harrison said to the two, "We can find her later, right now we need to save the animals!"

Koji smirked and said, "Already on it."

He raised his arm and a dark blast came from his hand and destroyed the bots dropping the capsule.

Harrison and Aerith saw the capsule and shouted, "The animals!"

Koji turned and saw the capsule full of animals.

Aerith punched Koji on the head and shouted, "Moron! What now?!"

Koji rubbed his head and said, "Okay, okay I wasn't thinking I admit it. But you should've told me before hand Harry."

Harrison turned red and said, "Maybe so."

Then suddenly a bright aura appeared on the capsule while they weren't looking and it brought the capsule down safe and sound.

Aerith told Harrison, "Don't blame yourself Harrison."

Harrison explained, "But Koji's right, I should've told him when he got here."

Koji bragged, "That's right; admit your idiotic actions boy. Do you really care for the animals and other inhabitants of this planet Harrison?"

Aerith yelled, "Leave him alone Koji! You know you have no reason to be such a bully to everyone but Rika and Sora."

Koji scoffed and asked, "You're taking his side? He admitted it."

Aerith shouted, "He cares about the inhabitants more than you care for Rika!"

Harrison turned and saw someone doing some kind of power.

"Speaking of Rika," He said, "Look over there guys."

They did as he said and looked where he said to looked and saw a six-year old, yellow-haired white girl wearing a small white dress, red shorts, and orange shoes. Her eyes were yellow as the sun.

"Rika!" Koji shouted as he ran to her.

Harrison said to Aerith while Koji was gone, "You know I didn't mean what I said right Aer?"

Aerith winked and said, "I knew, you and Koji never agree to each other's opinions."

Koji arrived in front of Rika and said, "Rika, you're okay."

Rika smiled and replied, "Of course I am cousin Koji. Why wouldn't I be?"

Koji explained, "Well you were gone when I tried to find you. Rika, you know that Aunt Sora told me to watch you."

Rika nodded and said, "I know I just wanted to help while you saved Miss Aerith."

Koji nodded and said, "Well I'm glad that you-"

But then Koji noticed something. He noticed some kind of power coming from Rika.

"R-Rika?" Koji asked, "Are you c-c-carrying that-"

Rika smiled and said, "Yep, amazed are you?"

Koji looked back at her and asked in amazement, "How are you doing that?!"

Rika rubbed her chin, thinking about how she did it.

"That's a good question Koji." Rika replied, "I don't remember. I just wanted to help and then I just felt this power."

"Incredible." Koji said, "Just put the capsule down slowly and safely okay?"

Rika winked and said, "You got cousin."

With her power she put the capsule down on the ground without a scratch on it.

The four headed in front of it.

"Way to go girlfriend." Aerith said to Rika.

Rika smiled and said, "Thanks, mom and I have been practicing."

"What d'ya know Koji," Harrison teased, "There's a difference between Light and Dark huh?"

Koji shouted, "Shut up! You don't know what it's light being treated like a monster."

Then suddenly a boy came out of nowhere and jumped on the button of the capsule and freed the animals. It was a six teen boy that wore a black short sleeve shirt, blue pants, black flip flop crocs, and a white necklace and had brown eyes and hair.

"Miles," Harrison said, "What took ya so long?"

Miles turned and said, "Egghead robots, just as usual."

Koji scoffed and said, "Too bad you missed the action. Guess you're slow as Knuckles is if you know what I mean."

Miles jumped off and said, "At least I did something right in action unlike Mr. Dark Powerhouse."

Koji twitched and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miles scoffed and said, "Well let's see; you only have powers of darkness that do nothing but make the situation worse."

Koji shouted, "Do not!"

Miles asked Harrison, "What'd he do this time Harrison?"

Harrison smiled and said, "He nearly killed the animals by blasting them."

Koji shouted at Harrison, "All because you didn't tell me in time!"

Aerith shouted, "Don't blame others for murder Koji!"

Rika said, "She's right cousin. Lying isn't right, that's what mom told me."

Miles continued, "Remember all those other animals we saved that you almost killed?"

Koji shouted again, "Come on guys give me a break!"

Everyone laughed including Rika.

"Hey," Koji shouted, "You're supposed to me on my side Rika!"

Rika said as she laughed, "Sorry Koji, it's just you look so funny right now."

Aerith then said, "Yeah you're so funny I may just hang out with you more."

Koji smiled and asked, "Really?"

Aerith teased and said, "Nope."

Harrison teased, "Come Mr. Dark Breath, you're gonna need to do better to win Aerith's heart."

Koji said in disappointment, "Like I asked for your advice."

Everyone but Koji laughed.

Later they helped the animals back to the forest and waved goodbye to them.

"You guys are horrible," Miles said, "You couldn't save some robots for me to smash?"

Harrison teased, "You gotta be first in line if you want some of the action bro."

Aerith joined in and said, "The earliest bird gets the worm, or in this case the robot."

Rika asked Harrison, "Mr. Harrison what's Sonic doing?"

Harrison explained, "I'm not sure, probably battling Eggman as usual."

"Actually," Miles said, "I saw Sonic running toward Eggman's base on my way here."

Flashback…

Miles was jumping from tree to tree trying to get to Harrison and the others as quick as possible.

"_There'd better be a good reason why they had to call me on such a great night to have a great sleep."_

Then suddenly a blue blur ran by quicker than he can blink and he saw the blur heading toward a building guarded with robots.

"Sonic," Miles said, "Sometimes I wish I could be you so I could have more fun fighting the big man himself instead of his little toys."

Present…

Aerith said with glee, "Whatever Eggman is planning this time it shouldn't be a problem for Sonic, right guys?"

Harrison nodded and said, "Right, the day Eggman wins is the day Sonic loses his title "fastest thing alive" and we know that's not happening."

Koji smirked and said, "Don't push your luck loser."

Harrison shouted, "Hey it's true! Sonic can't be beat!"

Koji scoffed and said, "Oh please I bet a super-hero could be his speed. Ever read comic books? Try it and you'll believe me."

Harrison growled at how he talked about Sonic and then shouted, "Talk like that one more time about Sonic then I'll become the Cora of the dark on you!"

Then suddenly a white light appeared and he spread across the entire land.

"W-what's that?!" Aerith asked.

Miles replied, "Whatever it is it doesn't look friendly! Run!"

So they ran trying to avoid the white light.

"Bet you really wish you were Sonic now, huh Miles?!" Harrison shouted.

Aerith shouted back, "I think it's safe to say that everyone would want to be Sonic!"

They tried to run by unfortunately the light caught up to them and transported them somewhere else.

What happened to Harrison and his friends, and Koji? What was that light that caught them? Find out in both future chapters and watch episodes of Sonic X.

So that was Harrison's Anime Adventures, so now here's the multiverse chart now:

Pre-Super Genesis Wave:

Prime Zone = Harrison Universe franchise

Sonic Underground Zone = Harrison's Cartoon Adventures

Planet Freedom = Harrison's OVA Adventure franchise

Sonic X Zone = Harrison's Anime Adventures

Another Time, Another Place = Harrison's Kingdom Hearts franchise

Post-Super Genesis Wave:

Post-Super Genesis Wave World = Harrison Universe Z Kai franchise

Only one more franchise to introduce, but that's a story for another time so catch you on the flip side.


End file.
